


Midnight Feast

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: BabyGirl, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Midnight Feast

It's gone midnight, and the seat of your car is cold under my butt, but a blankie tucked under my chin keeps me cosy. I look up to you as you drive through the city, glancing between turn offs and the other few cars on the road. We pull in at the maccies 24hr drive-thru and you order as I shrink away from the dreaded social interaction. A veggie Big Mac, and cheese bites and banana milkshake. 

We get our stuff and drive home, and I go to grab the food, but you lead me upstairs to get ready for bed first. As you undress me, you reveal our secret - a nappy already on my plugged butt.  
"Nappy all clean?"   
I nod.   
"Here baby girl, pj time."  
You help me into what we call a onesie, but was really more of a button up baby romper, then put on your pjs - my tongue pokes out as I catch sight of your cock - and we sit on the bed together. You take a brush and run it gently through my hair until I'm almost lulled to sleep, then plait it into two neat brown braids, then kiss my neck to wake me up.

We go back downstairs and have our midnight feast, you feed me chip after chip and help me sip nicely on my milk. Meanwhile, you feel an urge and something else growing, taking your attention. I'm thinking the exact same.   
"Daddy... I wish I could get a happy meal."  
"You could've baby, you could've got it with your cheese bites."  
"I wish I did."  
"Why baby?"  
"Coz then I get a toy."  
"...I could give you a toy, baby girl."  
My eyes light up. "Really Daddy?"  
"Come sit on Daddy's lap."  
I crawl over and sit facing you, and even through the nappy I know what toy you mean. I push against it   
"Can I get my toy now?"  
"Give me a kiss and I'll see."  
We kiss tenderly, then I press little mini kisses all over your face, neck and beard.  
"I think you can get your toy baby girl, but play nice!"  
I know the consequences of not playing nice, I know I'll be punished and won't be allowed to act all innocent, so I obey.

You take out a boner I don't know how you managed to contain, and my eyes widen.  
"Play baby."  
My hands fumble with your balls, cupping and massaging, then I pull my hand up and down your solid shaft, jerking you off like a good little girl, touching the head and playing nicely.  
"You know the best thing about this toy baby?" You say, "It doubles up as your pudding."  
"Really daddy?"  
"Yes, it's very yummy."  
I bob my head down and lick the head, and you tell me to suck on it like a lolly. I do as I'm told, I know how to give you the best blow jobs.   
You moan, and hold onto my plaits like reigns to keep my throat open, deep throating you as I splutter and try to pull away.   
"Too much Daddy!" I say with drool on my chin and fear in my eyes.  
"Not for you, little one. You can handle that easy."  
"... I can?"  
"Yes baby. I'll show you."  
You lie me on my back on the carpet and unbutton my romper, then turn me over and pull my nappy down.  
"Daddy - Daddy no it's gonna hurt!"  
"Shh... no it's not baby girl. Here, suck Daddy's fingers."  
I spit on as much as you can, which you then slather on my tight, smooth asshole. Before you penetrate your little girl, you take a dummy from your trouser pocket and rub it on my smooth, soaking cunt, then pop it in my mouth. I can taste how horny I am. You then toss me a cushion from the couch.  
"Suck hard and hold onto that. Not a sound from you baby girl."

You force your dick into my ass, and immediately I wince and buck. You wonder if it's too much for your fragile little baby, but before long I'm pushing against you for more and you know your horny little girl can take it. You grab my plaits and fuck your baby girl's brains out until she can't remember her own name.   
"Do you want Daddy's nice milk in you, baby girl?" You ask.   
"Ple-e-ease Da-a-addy!" I manage between thrusts, my dummy flopping out of my mouth.   
You speed up, and dump a hot load of cum into my butt, hugging me close and rubbing my sore nipples as you do so. 

With that you pull out, put my nappy and onesie back on, and let me lick you clean before putting my dummy back in me. Then you grab the blankie we brought from the car, bundle me up and carry your baby girl upstairs. It's past her bedtime, and she's got school in the morning.


End file.
